Pricked
by AVP and JMT
Summary: A Rose/Scorpius love story. They are in their third year when they find out that they have fallen for each other and try to deny it but in the end it turns out they can't. Love, denial and more... Not so good with summaries so cope with me. Please R&R!
1. Butterflies

**Chapter one- Rose.**

"Oh my God!" I screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE"

"Rose it's only seven in the morning calm down." Hugo, my younger brother grumbled and came out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and sat on the table.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND MISS THE TRAIN! I, UNLIKE YOU, CARE!" I screamed at him.  
Hugo sighed and went to the kitchen, then one minute later he came out with a glass of cold water.

"NO! Hugo please no! Hugo please! HU-" I tried to stop him, but it was too late, he threw the cold water on me. "Thanks." I grumbled and went to grab a towel from the kitchen, muttering darkly along the way.

"So, Hugo, You had to throw the water on Rosie again, huh?" came my dads voice from behind me a few minutes later.

"Yeah, she was in hysterics again, I swear..." he started to mumble something I couldn't hear.

"Oh, Rosie!" said my mum who was by my side with her wand held aloft ."Let me dry you up, you know you shouldn't go into hysterics every time we have to go to Kings Cross." She pointed her wand at me and warm air started to come out of it, a few minutes later I was warm and dry. "Did you eat breakfast"

"No, But I'll eat on the train, we have to leave before we're late!" I said exasperated.

"Oh alright, Hugo! Go get your trunk. Ron! Get the car keys. Rose, fix your hair." she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" we all said in unison.

* * *

"I'm so excited! I finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Lily, my cousin, shrieked when we had arrived at Kings Cross station and went through the barrier 9 and 3/4.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." said Hugo "Me too, but as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'll be happy." said Lily and her and Hugo started to talk about Hogwarts, and which house they would be sorted in to, and how they would be sorted.

"Ah, there goes Malfoy and Little Scorpius." my dad said, and at the sound of that rats name my stomach filled with butterflies. Wait, butterflies? No, more like I felt like I had to puke, that sounds better.

"Rose, you okay?" asked Albus, Oh no! I was staring at Scorpius!

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, they're staring again, I wonder why?" said Albus pointing at the passing students. I shrugged.

"It's rude to stare!" shouted James, another one of my cousins, at the passing students.

"It's rude to point!" one of them shouted.

"You stared first!" James shouted back.

"I don't think they're staring at us, I think they're staring at our parents. Maybe it's just aunt Ginny though, the Quidditch thing and everything, but I've always wondered, Uncle Harry was mentioned in a book I read last year, I'm going to check it out when we get to Hogwarts so you can see it"

Albus nodded and I looked at Scorpius again, he was smirking at me. Why is he smirking at me? I felt myself blush and my stomach started to do flips. Wait what?

* * *

On the train I sat in a compartment with my friends Peony Little and Digby Unity. Even though I spend most of my time with my Family it was good to have friends.

Peony was a short Gryffindor girl, she had mid-length strawberry blond hair, and pale skin.

Digby was in Gryffindor too, he was little taller than me, his skin was a light caramel colour, and his hair was light brown with natural blond streaks in it.

"Rose, you okay? You've been acting weird lately." asked Peony.

"I'm fine Peony, just hungry, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." I lied, there was something wrong. I hate that Malfoy rat, I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM "Ugh!" I said out loud and immediately covered my mouth.

* * *

**Chapter one- Scorpius.**

I woke up early. I had disturbing dreams about the Dark Lord, I never got the chance to meet him because Harry Potter killed him before I was born. I know that my dad worshiped him, so I should too, but there was something about the stories dad told me that I didn't like.

I got out of bed and dressed. My first day as a 3rd year, and of course I'm in the best house, Slytherin.

I went over to the kitchen and made myself a toast while I waited for my mum and dad to wake up.

A while later I heard my moms voice coming from the entrance of the kitchen, "Is that you, Scorpius?", my moms voice rang as she pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yes, mum, it's me" I answered.

"I see you're ready, I'll go and wake your dad so we can get to King's Cross." she said and with that she was gone.

* * *

We arrived at King's Cross station and it was already quite full.

Dad stopped to talk to a friend and I stopped along with him. I looked around and saw that filthy mudbloods daughter staring at me. She looked different this year, she kind of looked cute. Wait a second! What am I thinking? I hate her! I can't believe I said she was kind of cute... I scowled at her and turned away.

"It's rude to stare!" I heard someone shout and I turned towards the voice's direction. It had to be Potter's son. I was about to turn away when I saw the mudbloods daughter still staring. I smirked at her and turned towards some friends.

"Hey! Baden! Over here!" I called out. Baden Zabini heard me and walked up to me with Gabriel Goyle, another one of my best friends, behind him.

"Hey, I think we should go find a compartment, the train is filling up quickly." stated Gabriel.

I grabbed my trunk and said goodbye to my mum and dad.

"Be good!" my mum told me, "Behave yourself and only pick a fight if you really have to." said dad.

"Okay. Bye mum, bye dad!"

Why can't I get her out of my head?! She is the family of, according to my dad, the biggest blood traitors. I can't think of her in that way, I can't think of her at all. Even if she is cute, I have to-

"Umm...Scorp, I'm talking to you!" I heard Baden call out to me. I forgot I was already on the train on my way to Hogwarts.

"Uh...What..?" I replied.

"Did you see the new broom? It is so awesome! I'm going to ask dad to get it for me." said Baden.

"Oh...yeah...It is cool, I guess..."

"Wow Scorp, what's wrong with you? You're acting pretty strange." asked Gabriel.

"Nothing, it's just that I always get like this the first day of school" I lied.

"Yea, ok, whatever you say." stated Gabriel.

"Hey Scorp, Gabriel, Baden!"came Hayden Jones', my ex-girlfriend, voice from the compartment door.

She walked inside and took a seat opposite me. "So, how are things with you guys?" she asked.

"Things are fine with me." Gabriel replied.

"Me too, but there's something wrong with Scorpius, he's acting pretty weird" added Baden.

I was trying to pay attention to them, but my mind got the better of me and, once again, entered my reverie.

**A/N The next chapter is better, I swear!**


	2. Sortings

**Rose Chapter 2**

When we arrived at the castle I saw Scorpius and his three friends Gabriel Goyle, Baden Zabini, and his ex-girlfriend Hayden Jones, over at the Slytherin table.

"When are the midgets going to get here?" I heard Digby ask me.

"I dunno." I said a little distracted. _What is it about him that made my stomach do flips and fill with Butterflies? No Rose think of some bad things about him. Yeah that should help. Well he's arrogant, handso- No rose no! He is not handsome! Oh well maybe he is, I mean that smirk he gave me- Rose no! Rose you hate him! _

"Rose! Your cousin!" Peony nudged me.

"Ow!...What was that for? - Oh yeah Lily!" I hit myself in the head "ow!" and waited for Lily to get sorted. She walked up to the stool, trembling. When she sat down Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her red haired head, and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"WOO!" I cheered, finally my mind was off of Scorpius. I heard of Gryffindor cheering along with me.

"Calm down please!" yelled Professor Longbottom and we all calmed down immediately. I waved at Lily as she walked to our table. She went to sit with a few of the friends she had made on the express. I looked over Scorpius and he had a look of annoyance on his face, and even like that he looked handsome. _NO ROSE! he does not look handsome! He is an ugly rat! That's better, he is a rat. Stop staring at him then! _

"Rose, why are you staring at Malfoy?" I heard another one of my friends, Cassidy Coulson, whisper in my ear. _Was I that obvious?_

"I'm not staring at him." I whispered back.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Well not anymore but before you were." she whispered.

"I'll tell you about it later." I whispered back.

"Weasley, Hugo!" I heard Professor Longbottom shout, and I shushed Cassidy. He, unlike Lily, walked with his head held high up to the stool, I knew he was nervous but he was obviously hiding it. He got on the stool and Professor Longbottom put the hat on his bright red hair, then the hat was silent for a few minutes, we waited and waited and waited until finally the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Cheers came from the entire Gryffindor table.

* * *

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" James shouted as we made our way out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room. "Fred is getting food and drinks, I'm going to go help him." he said before departing, to the kitchens.

"I can't believe it! I made it in Gryffindor! Now dad won't disinherit me!" Hugo said.

"He was just joking, you know." I told him.

"I think he was serious." he said, "You know how dad is about that, most of the family is in Gryffindor. Except for Louis, he's in Ravenclaw, but if I had gotten in Slytherin, I would have been disinherited for sure..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, But you know what would get us cut off the family tree? Falling for a pureblood." added Lily. I felt a twinge of guilt. _Why am I feeling guilty? I haven't fallen for a pureblood..._

"Oh look it's the Weasels and the Pooters! Oh and their little friends!" I turned around, and saw Hayden Jones shouting at us next to Scorpius. _Great! Just what I needed! _

"Look, some ferrets! Aren't they the most hideous looking things ever?!" _We could really use James right now, after all he is the one with the snappy come backs._

"I saw your mum today Jones, she's one fat cow." said Lily.

"At least she is not a Bloodtraitor! You and you filthy Bloodtraitor mother can go to hell!" Hayden shouted, apparently angry at the insult towards her mom.

"Oh and Goyle, your mum, I don't think there's a species alive as ugly as her!" she continued ignoring Hayden's nasty comment. I didn't know lily had it in her.

"Zabini, all I can say is, Wow."

_I had to think of an insult for Scorpius now! let me think..._

"And you, Malfoy, your just a pathetic little ferret." she finished as we walked up the stairs.

"What happened weasel, you have an eleven year old standing up for you?" I heard Scorpius shout, but ignored him and continue to go up the stairs.

_Why is he doing this to me? There you go again thinking of him. Rose, get a grip!_"Wow Lils I didn't know you had that in you!" I told her while we walked up the marble staircase to the common room."Yeah well I heard what she had said and I just had to come and help you guys, I mean no offence but without James you wouldn't have made good enough comebacks." _Wow and she's only eleven_.

"None taken, Thanks Lils." I hugged her. _Thank God she thought of the comebacks, and that she didn't know exactly _why _I was thanking her._

* * *

"Okay Rose, now you have to tell me why you were staring at Malfoy." said Cassidy when we got to the common room. "You promised!" she yelled when she saw I was hesitant on responding. _Why did she have to remember?_"Well, I thought James was going to pull something and I didn't want to miss it, that's all." I lied I knew James wouldn't pull something so early in the year but I guess Cassidy didn't know that. But she looked at me suspiciously.

"Rose how could you think that ill of me?" I heard James say. _Uh-oh._

"Umm... I'm sorry James, I just thought..."

"Ha! Don't worry. I was just playing with you!" _Phew._

* * *

**Chapter two- Scorpius.**

When we arrived at Hogwarts, we were ushered into the Great Hall and forced to sit at out House tables, and listen to the sorting of the new midgets.

"Why do we have to sit here and wait for all of them to be sorted? I mean, the only ones that really matter are the ones that are going to be in Slytherin" I said, rather annoyed.

"Potter, Lily!" came _Professor _Longbottoms voice, I don't know why they make me call him _Professor. _My dad doesn't like him, so that means I shouldn't either.

_Wow, more Potters? They reproduce like hamsters. Isn't it enough with none of them, let alone 3._

"More Potters?" came Badens voice from the seat opposite me.

_Can he read my mind? I hope not, then he would know that I can't get that weasel, Rose, out of my head._

I looked over at her and saw that she was staring back and I quickly looked down.

_I hope she didn't notice that. _I bushed. _Oh my God, did I, Scorpius Malfoy just blush because of a Gryffindor weasel girl?_

"So, are we going to have a Back at School Party?" asked Hayden.

"A party, for being back at school? You have got to be kidding me!" replied Gabriel.

I took a chance and peeked over at the weasel, she was having a discussion with her friend.

"Scorpius? Were you just looking at Rose Weasel?" Baden asked.

"No, I was just – I was just wondering how can someone be so ugly." _Yea, that should convince them._

"I don't know, but it runs in the family that's for sure." _Ha! He fell for it._

"Weasley, Hugo!" came Longbottoms voice again.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Cheers came from the Gryffindor table.

"Why are they cheering? Do they really like Weasels in their house?" I asked to no one in particular.

* * *

We were getting out of the hall when I heard Hayden shout, "Oh look, it's the Weasels and the Pooters! And their little friends!"

Rose turned around and stared at us. _Oh no! What's wrong with my stomache, is it fluttering?_

"Look, some ferrets! Aren't they the most hideous looking things ever?!" the new little redhead shouted. "I saw your mum today, Jones, she's one fat cow" she added.

"At least she is not a bloodtraitor! You and your filthy bloodtraitor mum can go to hell!" Hayden shouted back. _Wow, I've never seen her so angry. Look at Rose, how she stays quiet. She's so hot. Uh... I mean ugly! I hate her!_

"Oh and Goyle, your mum, I don't think there's a species alive as ugly as her!" Lily continued ignoring Hayden's nasty comment. "Zabini, all I can say is, Wow."

"And you, Malfoy, your just a pathetic little ferret." she finished as they walked up the stairs.

_Did she just call me a pathetic ferret?! The nerve of her calling me a pathetic ferret!_

"What happened weasel, you have an eleven year old standing up for you?" I yelled, but they ignored me and continued to walk up the stairs.

_I think I'm falling for her... No, no I'm not. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't fall for Weasels._

"Scorpius! What is wrong with you? That is all you could come up with?" shouted Baden.

"Shut up, you didn't even say anything!" I shouted back, my anger starting to rise.

"Well, you have to admit, that little redhead is good at comebacks for being a _Potter._" said Gabriel.

"SHUT UP!" all three of us yelled in unison.

"Wow...what bit you guys in the--" Gabriel started, "SHUT UP!" we cut him off.

"Wow, I was just saying..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

We made it to the common room made some hot cocoa and sat down on the couch.

"Is it just me or does the Weasel girl look hot this year?" asked Gabriel.

"WHAT?!" I spit out my hot cocoa, "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Scorp, I was just saying something I noticed, why does it bother you so much. It's not as if you like her or anything." he replied a little shocked at my response.

_Oh my God! I have to control myself. They can't know that I've fallen for a Weasel. They just can't..._

"It's just that I'm tired. I'm going to bed." and with that I was gone.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I went to my four poster bed and laid down and let my thoughts resurface. I fell asleep thinking of Rose...

* * *

**A/N Read and Review please! Chapter three is longer!  
**


	3. Accidentally

**Rose Chapter three.**

We were having a party in the Gryffindor common room, but my mind was somewhere else, it was on some one else in fact. I couldn't take my mind off of him. _Why couldn't I take my mind off him?_ He was a pathetic little ferret as Lily would call him, But ever since I heard his name this morning my mind has been on him!_ Maybe I should go to the library! No not even books can help me._

"What are you thinking about?" Cassidy asked me and made me jump at the same time.

"N-Nothing I'm tired I th-think I should go to bed!" I stuttered.

"You sure? I mean, come on! We're having a P-A-R-T-Y, par-taaay!" Peony said.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I have to unpack, 'Night!" I pretended to yawn.

"'Night." they both said, I hugged both Hugo and Lily and went off to bed.

* * *

The next day, after a night with no sleep, we got our schedules.

Mum told me not to take too many classes, so I was only taking Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmency.

"Oh no! We have Care of Magical creatures with the Slytherins!" said Digby.

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts too! Also, we have Transfiguration and Potions with them! Ugh!" I said, "Oh well, at least I have Ancient Runes, Arithmency, Charms, and without them."

"Small comfort, and remind me why are you making me take so many classes with you?" asked Peony.

"Because Digby wouldn't take so many classes with me and because your my best friend and it will help in our fifth year when we have to see our Head of House for our Career advice, it helps when you have a variety of choices. Plus, you might thank me one day!" I told her brightly

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should have never let you talk me into this." she said looking at her schedule in disbelief.

"Come one Peony, it'll be fun!" I told her.

"Maybe for you..." she trailed off.

"Trust me it'll be fun, I promise I'll help you with your work." It would be a happier day if Peony wasn't in a bad mood.

"Oh alright! But remember you have to help with my work! And no excuses, you promise?" she glared at me.

"Okay, okay I promise, but I won't do all the work." It was my turn to glare.

"Okay, deal?" she held out her.

"Deal." I took it.

"Will you help me with mine?" asked Digby."Your not taking all the classes we are, so you won't need as much help. On second thought you will, but I still won't do it for you." I said seriously.

"Please?" He put on the most unconvincing puppy dog face I have ever seen.

"No I won't. Now eat your breakfast." I said.

"Whatever, we're going to be late for Herbology." he drained his glass of pumpkin juice and got up.

"You guys going to come?" _Darn! I was staring at Scorpius again!_

"What-- Oh yeah, coming!" I swallowed last piece of bacon and drained my glass of orange juice.

On the way to the greenhouses my arm accidentally brushed with Scorpius'.

_Oh no!_ And then Peony accidentally pushed me and I fell on top of him! _Great!_

"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to." He bent down and picked up the book that I dropped. I blushed.

"Uh...it's okay. Don't worry about it." he told me. _Wait, did he just talk nicely to me? He didn't even say Weasel. How odd!_Then someone else bumped into me and made me fall into his arms. I blushed even harder.

"OW! Watch what you're doing Weasel!" he said with a confused expression on his face and shoved the books back into my arms.I left before anyone else bumped into me, and made me hit or fall on to Scorpius.

* * *

"What was that for?" I asked Peony outraged when we had made it to the Green houses.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she said, "I'm sorry! And I shouldn't be the one saying sorry, you're the one that made me take all these darn classes with you!" she whispered.

"Well now we're even then!" I whispered back agitated.

"Ms.Weasley, Ms.Little anything you would like to share with the class?" Professor Longbottom said.

"No, sir."

"Alright then, we will be working with Puffapods today. Can anyone tell me what Puffapods are?" he said and I immediately raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms.Weasley?"

"Puffapods are fat pink pods with seeds that burst into flower if dropped. If you don't mind me asking sir, what are we going to do with Puffapods?" I said.

"You're going to take the seeds out of course! So everyone grab a bowl and get started." he rubbed his hands together.

I grabbed a bowl and started work."So I noticed you were blushing when you bumped into Scorpius." whispered Peony, I blushed again.

"It was just- I mean- It was because I had fallen in front of so many people." I lied.

"You know your bad liar right?" she asked.

"No I'm not..." I answered.

"It was a rhetorical question. I know you blushed because of Malfoy. You can't lie to me Rose, I'm your best friend. Remember last night, when we left the great hall?" I nodded. "You're usually the one who comes up with the snappy come backs when your cousin James isn't around and I saw your face, you were looking at him as if you liked him. You know you can tell me Rose." _Oh no I was that obvious!_

"Have you told anyone else?" was my response I knew she would understand.

"Not a soul." she assured me. "But how?"

"I have no idea, when my dad said his name the day we were at Kings Cross, I felt butterflies in my stomach." I said and carefully placed a Puffapod seed into a bowl.

"You do know he's a right foul git, well at least I think so." she whispered back.

"Oh well that's by the by now Peony, Let's get to work." I smiled at her hoping I could get out of these rough waters."

Yeah, I guess we should get to work then." she smiled back and we set to work.

* * *

"Remember 12 inches of parchment on Tickling charm!" squeaked professor Flitwick as we headed out of the classroom and off to Care of magical Creatures. _Great now I have to go to a class with Malfoy and friends after what happened this morning. Just great_!

"Cheer up Rose, you get to see Malfoy!" Peony whispered the last part.

"And that's a good thing? After what happened this morning? Him and his friends are so going to make fun of me! Ugh!"

I whined. I was happy Peony knew now. I could finally talk to someone about it. We would have whispered discussions every time Digby was out of earshot.

We walked to Hagrid's Hut, I covered my face as I passed Scorpius and company, I heard them laughing, But it was better that they didn't see my face.

Peony pulled my hands away from face, "Rose don't cover your face what happened this morning was an accident! It was more my fault then yours!" she whispered.

"I know it was but I still don't want them to see my face now give me back my hands!" I pulled my hands free and covered my face, Peony rolled her eyes and Scorpius and company kept laughing at me.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Scorpius**

I woke that morning feeling out of place. _My friends are right, I have been acting weird lately. And I refuse to believe it's because of Rose. I mean that Weasel..._

I put on my robes and headed out to the common room. Everyone was already up, well almost everyone...

"Scorp, go back into the dorm and wake up Gabriel! It's our first day of class and he's going to be late already!" Hayden yelled.

"Calm down, I'll go get him now..." I told her as I made my way back to the dorms."Gabe, wake up! You're going to be late!" I shouted at him and received to response, "Fine then, you asked for it. AGUAMENTI!"

"AHHH!! What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Well, you didn't want to wake up. Now get up we have to go. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" I asked him.

"Maybe I would have gotten more sleep if you stopped talking about that Weasel in your sleep" he murmured sleepily. _WHAT?! What did I say? This can't be happening! _

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I told him a little scared that he might figure out I might be falling for the Weasel.

"Don't deny it, you were talking about her the whole last night. All you kept saying is that she's cute and you kept murmuring things I didn't understand. I hope you're not falling for her, Scorpius or else..." he trailed off.

"What – of course I am not falling for her, you idiot! Now get dressed we have to go!"

"Whatever you say, _boss. _But I know you're starting to like her..."

I walked out, I couldn't stand hearing more. _I am going to deny it until death. Nobody must know that I like a Weasel._

* * *

We made our way to the Great Hall where we caught up with Hayden and Baden.

"Gabe, are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Hayden asked Gabe while looking at him fill his plate with a little bit of everything.

"It's not my fault. I'm hungry" he stated.

I served a little bit of food. I didn't have much of an appetite after what Gabe had told me.

I caught myself staring at Rose again. _Oh my God! I really hate her! She's so cute... And she has me, a Malfoy, acting silly._

I picked at my food and looked at my schedule. "Great four classes with the Gryffindors." I heard Baden complain.

"It's not that bad Baden. We can make fun of them for four whole class periods." Gabe reassured him.

"I guess you're right. I love to see how they get when Scorpius throws venomous come backs their way." Baden told him.

I saw Rose and her friends get up and head out of the Great Hall. "Let's go, we're going to be late." I ushered them.

Gabriel picked up the plate and stuffed everything in his mouth in one gulp. _Wow._

I saw them head out towards the greenhouses and I followed them with Baden, Gabriel and Hayden close behind.

"Where are we going? We have Divination first hour!" I heard Hayden complain. "I have to check something" I lied.

I was walking towards the greenhouses when her arm brushed against mine. _Wow, her skin is so soft. She smells good too. _

"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean too." she apologized. I saw her blush and I bent down to pick up the book she had dropped."Uh...it's okay. Don't worry about it." I told her. _Did I just accept her apology? Think of an insult QUICK!_

Then someone else bumped into her and made her fall into my arms. I saw her blush even redder.

I smelled her hair. _Lavender fresh. Why does she have to tempt me this way? Hurry up! Think of an insult._

"OW! Watch what you're doing Weasel!" I yelled at her a little confused and shoved the book back into her arms.

She left, quickly after that, towards the greenhouses.

* * *

We made our way up to the Divination tower. I heard my friends behind me whispering about me, but I really didn't care, all I could think of was the softness of Rose's arm and the smell of her hair.

I quickly sat down and tried to pay attention to the professor. "Ok class we will be telling the future today, just grab a crystal ball..." her voice trailed off.

"Scorp, did you seriously accept her apology? What is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're turning into a softie." Baden voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Was that the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch." added Gabriel.

"I was – I was just thinking of something else, I was distracted." I stuttered.

"Next up is Care of Magical Creatures with the big oaf and the Gryffindors." Hayden chanted.

We made our way down to Hagrid's Hut and just stood there talking, waiting for class to begin.

"Look, who's coming! It's the weasel and her little dorky friends." Hayden pointed out. Rose, covering her face, and her friends walking alongside her. Hayden, Gabriel and Baden burst out into a chorus of laughter. I joined in shortly afterwards. _Why is she covering her beautiful face? Great, now I'm saying she's beautiful, but I don't think I can deny it much longer, she is beautiful._

One of her friends yanked Rose's hands from her face, and Rose yanked them back and went back to covering her face.

They all stopped laughing. Gabriel was the only one to notice that I was still staring at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"_ Oops._ I was still staring.

"Actually, there is." _I have to get this off my chest already."_Follow me" I told him and led the way unnoticed by the others. Once I was sure I couldn't be over heard I started, "I think I've fallen for the Weasel."

"I knew it!" he yelled. "Shh! Keep your voice down!" I hushed him.

"Well, she did change this year. I mean have you seen her legs?" he said, amazed.

"Yea I know. But you cannot tell anybody, you heard me?"

"Yep." he made the acting of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key.

"Thanks. Now lets get back before the other notice we're gone"

_**A/N the next chapter is Third Persons POV. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW -chants-**_


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

_**Warning! Really Short Chapter Ahead! and I do know that Buckbeak should be dead but Joely wanted to write about him, so yeah Here is chapter 4 dedicated to our one and only reviewer! ****ginnylovesharry4eva thanks for reviewing you get a non-evil Muffin!**_

_**-Amanda V.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Third Person POV.**

"Settle down class!" said Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, "Ok, today we are going to learn about Hippogriffs. Can anyone tell me what are Hippogriffs?" Rose's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Rosie?" asked Hagrid.

"Hippogriffs are flying creatures with the head, wings, and forelegs of a giant eagle and the body of a horse. The eyes are orange, while individual hippogriff colours vary. An adult hippogriff's wingspan is approximately 24 feet. Hippogriffs also are carnivorous and are extremely dangerous until tamed. Hippogriffs live off of insects, birds, and small animals such as rats and ferrets." Rose looked at Scorpius when she said 'ferret' and Peony, Albus and Digby went into a fit of laughter and Cassidy glared at her. Rose cleared her throat before continuing "A person wishing to approach a hippogriff should maintain eye contact and should bow first; if it bows in return, it can be touched and even ridden." she finished.

"Well put, you explained better than I can. So, this is Witherwings the hippogriff, Any one wanna come and pet 'im?" he asked to the whole class, Rose backed away and so did most of the class. Albus was the one to step up. "Ok then Albus, go ahead bow down." Hagrid told him. "Ok" Albus gulped. He walked up to Witherwings, trembling, and bowed down. Witherwings sized him before bowing back. "Go ahead Albus, he gave you permission to pet 'im!" Hagrid assured him. Albus walked up to him cautiously and laid his hand on Witherwings head and patted him gently. "I think your ready to fly 'im now!" Hagrid grabbed Albus by the waist and placed him on top of Witherwings.

"Hagrid, I don't think I can do this…" stated Albus.

"Sure you can m'boy! Did you know that on your dads third year 'e also rode this same exact 'ippogriff?" asked Hagrid, with a broad smile on his face.

"N-no I didn't know that." Albus stuttered.

"Well 'e came out fine didn't 'e? So don't be scared, go on now." Hagrid reassured him.

With that Albus gently kicked Witherwings and he soared into the air. It was a sensation unlike any other. He flew over the Quidditch pitch and the Black lake. They soared high over the castle and landed back in front of Hagrids hut where all the students were watching in amazement.

"Ok class that is it for today!" announced Hagrid, and with that the whole class departed.

"Wow, that was some boring class!" exclaimed Gabriel. Rose overhead and decided to stand up for Hagrid.

"Just because you were too scared to ride the hippogriff doesn't mean the class was boring!" she yelled at him.

"Look here little Weasel, no one was talking to you so take you little blood traitor self and get loss!" said Baden. James was close by and overhead Baden talking bad to Rose so he decided to give them some help.

"I'm sorry Baden but I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just call her a Weasel?"

"Yea, I did. Got a problem?" asked Baden with a smirk.

"No, but at least she isn't an ugly little stinky ferret like you." replied James with an evil grin.

"We should feed all of you to Witherwings. On second thought, I don't think he'll eat filth like you guys!" Rose managed to say.

"What happened little Scorpius? Hippogriff got your little ferret tongue?" asked James surprised that Scorpius hadn't already spoken up.

"Shut up Pooter! Levicorpus!" shouted Scorpius aiming at James.

"Protego!" shouted Rose before the spell could hit it's target. "_Rictumsempra_" she mumbled.

Scorpius managed to jump out of the way before the spell hit him. Scorpius was about to shout out another spell when Professor Longbottom caught his hand and took his wand.

"Rose, Mr. Malfoy, follow me!" he said. Rose put her wand away and grabbed her bag.

"Albus, James go to class before you get in trouble too" she whispered to them. James glared at Scorpius, put his wand away and grabbed Albus by the elbow and towed him away.

* * *

"Ms.Weasley, I would have never expected that kind of behaviour from you! From Mr.Malfoy yes but not you!" Professor Longbottom told her.

"Professor I-" Rose started.

"Professor nothing Ms.Weasley! You and Mr.Malfoy will receive a weeks worth of detentions, starting tomorrow night." he said.

"Yes Professor." said Rose.

"What are you going to make us do? I have better things to do than sit in detention with someone like _her" _Scorpius glared at Rose.

"You'll find out tomorrow night in my office for your first detention." Professor Longbottom stated.

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys! But it's finally here. I know it's short it's just that I've been a bit busy with exams and all and couldn't find much time to write. I'm done with the exams which means more updates less time, and I promise to have a long nice update for you guys maybe tomorrow or the day after. Thanks!**

**- Joely **

**another A/N Well I am never busy. AND PM "us" if you have any prank Ideas for James to pull cause I'm stuck...**

**-Amanda V.**


	5. Rumors

**_A/N- So after Joely went through writers block we have a fairly long chapter ahead! Not our best work, and very little Rose/Scorpius interaction. Chapter 5 is dedicated to the following people._**

**_twilight's-red-moon_**

**_ginnyovesharry4eva_**

**_HarmonieFan_**

**_and last but not least!_**

**_meiscool2!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing non-evil muffins to all of you! (and cookies from Joely)_**

**_-Amanda_**

**_And without further ado!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Rose**

_Dear Mum and dad,_

_I know, I know. I'm in big trouble! How could I, Rose Weasley, get a detention the first day of class?! Any who, other then my detentions, nothing interesting has happened. I mean it is my first day of school and I know it's a long time until Christmas but can Peony come over for Christmas? Her parents said she could, and I promised to help her with her schoolwork. Oh, and about the detention, it's not my fault, it's that Malfoy kids fault he's the one that tried to jinx James! I expect a howler back from either you or mum. Please no! Tell mum that no matter what I did, I don't deserve a Howler! What about... Well I dunno but please not a howler! It's not my fault, it's Malfoy Jr's fault! Nothing else too exciting has happened but I decided to write to you all in hope that I won't receive a Howler tomorrow morning at breakfast!_

_Love you always,_

_Rose Weasley, your beautiful daughter that doesn't deserve a Howler!_

The letter even got a giggle out of me. I rolled it up and started the other letter.

_Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry,_

_Hello, I know either mum or dad has already told you about my detention. I know, how could I receive a detention the first day of class? Not even James has done that! But it was the Malfoy kids fault. Can you ask Teddy and Victiore if they're coming to Hogsmeade? And if so when and where we should meet with them. Uncle Harry I heard that you rode a Hippogriff in your third year? And I know Al will take forever to write a letter to you and tell you that he did too and it was Witherwings, the same one you rode. So I decided to tell you! other than that it's been a pretty boring first day of class, and I do know that Lily will send you a letter telling you all in which house she got sorted into so I won't tell you!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

I rolled it up, layed it down on the desk and turned around to see that Peony was reading the letters over my shoulder.

"Peony! You scared me!" I managed to say.

"Sorry Rose! I was bored and I can't get started on my homework, most of which I received thanks to you, until you finished and decided to start yours. Which you have a lot of, unless you wanted to go to the library or anything before we start?" she said.

"Why don't we go to the library first, I won't have time until I finish all of my detentions, where's Digby?" I asked her, noticing he wasn't in the common room.

"He went to do something with someone who I don't know, he said not to wait for him." she finished.

"Okay Peony, so you going to come or not? We have a very busy schedule! I want to be able to check out this book about the second war, or something like that." I rushed her.

"Okay! Keep your hair on, I'm going!" she picked up her bag and followed me out of the room. On the way to the library everyone was staring at me. Why are they staring at me? I looked in my bag, pulled Peony into a secluded corner, took out an extendable ear and listened into one of their conversations.

"Did you hear that Rose Weasley likes Scorpius Malfoy?" one of them whispered _Oh no!_

"That can't be true! I know Rose, she'd never fall for someone like Malfoy!" whispered the other one. I looked at Peony as if asking her if she's told any body, she shook her head.

I got out of the corner and continued my way to the Library as if nothing happened. But in my head something did happen, _how could they know? Peony didn't tell them, I would bet my life that Peony didn't tell anyone, so how could they know? Maybe someone notice me staring at him? Or this morning when he wasn't being rude to me? Maybe-_

"Rose!" Peony shook me out of my train of thought.

"Okay, okay!" I looked down a row of books, and found the book I was looking for it was titled The second battle of Hogwarts. A book based on the events that occurred in 1997, Harry Potter defeats Lord Voldemort. By: Carl Crissuner. I grabbed it and ran to check it out.

* * *

"I don't understand this Rose! What does this mean?" she pointed at a word on her Ancient Runes homework, I sighed and wrote it down. "Thanks." she said and continued her work, after an hour we finally finished all of our homework. (I would have finished mine sooner if it wasn't for Peony stopping me every five minutes wanting me to explain something.)

"I have to go send these letters." I said and climbed out of the portrait hole.

I attached the letters to a barn owls leg and walked back to the common room.

"Oi! Rose!" I recognized that voice.

"Yes James?" I asked him.

"Is it true?" he asked his Jet-black hair even messier than usual.

"Is what true?" I said pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Rose, you and that git Malfoy! Are the rumors true? D'you like him?" he said, looking up at me, his brown eyes filled with disbelief. I laughed even though I found nothing funny in this conversation.

"Do you think that I would like him?" I asked him.

"I guess not..." he said so low that I could hardly hear him.

"Then there is your answer James, they are not true." I reassured him. I hate lying to him. Why does this have to be happening to me? I fall in love with a Malfoy then I start lying to one of my favorite cousins...

"Oh good, cause I was going to have to tell, you know, the rest of the family about your little crush." he teased.

"Shut up!" I giggled, I love it how James can make me laugh even when I'm really down.

"Okay Rosie, lets go to the common room it's getting late and you don't want any more detentions." he extended his elbow.

"Let us go then." I took it, this is why James is one of my favorite cousins, he's like an older brother to me.

* * *

Once I had gotten back to the common room, I went to my dormitory and laid down in my four poster bed. I shared the dormitory with Peony, Cassidy, and twin girls, Ella and Elizabeth Wood. They both were identical with curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. They were identical in looks but had completely different personalities, Ella was a bookworm like me and Elizabeth, who preferred to be called Beth, played Quidditch to make a long story short.

After I had showered and got dressed, I took out the book and looked in the table of contents. There was a complete chapter entitled the Weasleys, so I decided to look in there.

_The Weasleys are a pureblooded family, in the days of the second war they were very poor._

I kept reading. My mind taking in all of this information, then I reached a part entitled Ronald Weasley. "Dad." I murmured, and read on.

**Ronald Weasley .**

_Ronald Weasley is the youngest son of the Weasley family. Best friend of Harry Potter, he played a fundamental part in the war. He hunted down He-who-must-not-be-named's Horcruxes at the young age of seventeen years old, along with Hermione Granger 18 then and Harry Potter, 17._

I read on and on. How could my parents hide this from me? How is it possible to hide this from all of us for so long?

"Rose?" I heard a voice from the door. Oops I forgot that I had locked it. Then I heard a knock and got out of the bed and over to the door to open it.

"Hello Ella, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I could tell she was lying but went back to my book. Taking in all of the precious information on my parents past.

* * *

The next day after yet another night with no sleep, but this time not because of Scorpius, but because of disturbing dreams with a snake like man who had red eyes. We, Ella ,Peony and I were walking to breakfast.

" 'ello Rosie!" Hagrid said.

"Hello Hagrid!" I said, before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hagrid can't- breath!" I used up all the breath left in me to say those few words.

"Oh sorry Rosie." he said and put me down. I heard people whispering about me and Scorpius, but I ignored it.

"Any thing new with you Hagrid?" I asked him.

"Nothing at all, I'll be on my way now! Bye Rosie!" he waved at me and walked over to the teachers table. Mum and dad told me that Hagrid was nice, but I thought he wasn't that good of a teacher, I would never ever admit that though. At least not out loud...

I looked around the great hall before taking my seat in between Ella and Peony. Scorpius Malfoy was, once again, looking at me. Why? I thought, maybe I should confront him? Nah, maybe someday, maybe, but not now. I looked straight into Scorpius' Grey eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Scorpius**

"Detention with Rose for a whole week..." I said aloud to myself.

"What?! You have detention with her for a whole entire week?" came Gabe's voice from behind me, I jumped.

"Yes, where'd you come from?" I asked still a little jumpy. What's gotten into me?

"Well, we were waiting for you down at the great hall eating dinner but you never got there and I decided to come and check where you were."

"Oh, well I was just taking a stroll. Thinking about all those detentions I have to serve starting tomorrow."

"Oh...but it's not going to be so bad, I mean you do like her."

"Yea, I know I like her" Well I think I do...Who am I kidding, of course I do "...but think of what that will do to my reputation if someone finds out that I like a Weasley." I just said Weasley and not Weasel. Wow.

We made our way down to the dungeons and went into the common room where we each sat down on an armchair.

"Uhh... I think you don't have to worry about people finding out. They already did, it was what everyone was talking about in the great hall. I swear I didn't tell no one, cross my heart." he said crossing his heart.

"What exactly were they saying...?" I said, horrified.

"Well, actually they were saying that she likes you...and that you like her and you two are possibly going to start dating." he said with an apologetic expression.

I was speechless. _That's why people were staring at me today...--Wait! Were people saying that she likes me?_

"Did you just say that she likes me?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, that's the rumor."

Just then the common room was starting to get crowded with the students returning from the great hall.

"Okay, keep quiet people are coming" I whispered. He nodded.

Baden sunk into the couch and Hayden plopped herself down next to him. They looked kind of tired.

"Where were you Scorp?" asked Hayden a little breathless.

"Taking a stroll" I said eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, I thought maybe the rumors are true and you were with that weasel. But I know that's impossible, you wouldn't go for _her_." she stated matter of factly.

_Yea well Hayden, the rumors are true. Well at least from my part, I dunno about her._

"So, what did Longbottom tell you?" asked Baden.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he said. All that matters is that I've got detention for a week." I replied.

"WHAT?!" said Baden and Hayden simultaneously. "For a whole week with that Weasel" added Gabe. I scooted over and nudged him.

"I pity you my friend" said Baden, "Well, I'm off to bed. I really need a shower."

"Me too" said Hayden, getting up from the couch.

"G'night" they both called out as they departed to their dorms.

"Is it just me or were they acting a teeny bit weird?" asked Gabe. Apparently he observed the same thing I did.

"Yea, they were acting a bit weird." I shrugged it off.

"Hey Gabe, I guess I should head to bed too." I told him and I got up.

"Yea, me too." he said and got up and left.

I conjured myself a glass of water and headed to the bathroom where I washed off. Then I laid down in bed and started thinking of the information I had just been told. S_o, there's already rumors. And there's a rumor that she likes me, but I don't know if it's true._

I just laid there thinking of things that my father had told me when I was a little kid. Like how he was on the verge of becoming a Death Eater, how he almost killed Dumbledore, the Headmaster of their time. How his dad, my grandfather, was forcing him to join sides with the Dark Lord.

All these thoughts filled my head until I finally dozed off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling lousy. I had a headache. Maybe it's all the things that I've got in my mind.

I got up, brushed my teeth and dressed up in my robes. I looked over at the clock, it read 7:00 am. One hour until breakfast time. I decided to wait out in the common room for the others to wake up. I started thinking, once again, I noticed that I have been thinking a lot lately.

_I'm going to talk to Rose today in detention. No, I can't. Why not? Of course I can. But what if the rumors aren't true, what if she really thinks I'm a "pathetic little ferret" like she says. But on the other hand, they can be true, I mean they are true on my part so why not hers. That's it, I'm going to talk to her and I'm going to spill my undying love for her. Wow, that sounded so over dramatic and cheesy. I battled with my thoughts._

The others finally decided to wake up and get out of bed. We made our way up to the great hall without exchanging more than a 'Good morning'.

"Do you think it's true, you know that Scorpius likes Rose?" a fourth year Ravenclaw said to her friend as I walked by.

"I dunno, maybe it is true." her friend replied as she shot a glance towards me.

"It's not true, don't go believing everything you hear!" Hayden yelled at them, "Bunch of immature girls." she muttered to herself.

"Wow Haydie, why are you in such a crabby mood today? Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" asked Gabe, a little cheery. Actually, the only one in a good mood today was Gabe.

"Oh, shut it!" she said and aimed a punch at him.

"OW!"

"You had it coming." snickered Baden.

We went down to the Slytherin table and sat down in our usual seats. We each filled our plates without talking much, I served myself twice seeing as I was really hungry.

"Scorp, chew with your mouth closed, there's a lot of girls staring at you. And when I say a lot I really mean it." said Baden looking around.

"There's nothing wrong in chewing with your mouth open..." added Gabe who was, of course, chewing and talking with his mouth open.

I swallowed and looked around the great hall. There was a lot of girls staring at me. "They are all whispering amongst themselves too." I added.

I glanced over at the Gryffindor table looking for Rose. I saw her and she was staring right at me. I never noticed the color of her eyes, they were a pretty shade of blue. _She has beautiful eyes, I can't believe I hadn't notice them before, but now that I did I don't really want to look away. _Just by looking into her eyes I could tell what she was feeling, she was hiding something._ I wonder what's going through her mind right now, why has she been looking at me a lot lately. Maybe, there is something she wants to tell me, I'm going to talk to her today in detention. _I nodded as if making it official that I was going to pucker up the courage and talk to her.

I managed to look away and got up.

"Let's go." I told my friends as I was walking out of the great hall.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait guys! I had a writers block... But it's finally up! I hope you like it and please Read and Review! meiscool2 Thanks for the advice, I'm going to try a new method next chapter I just couldn't fit it in since Amanda had already written her piece of the chapter. That's all I wanted to say! Thanks!

- Joely

AN:So... Again not our best work, and hardly any Rose and Scorpius interaction. _But _we worked hard and deserve reviews, I think the non-evil muffin thing is getting old, so -drum roll- PICKLES! and if you don't like Pickles Cupcakes and if you don't like cupcakes well then chocolate! YAY!

- Amanda V.


	6. Detention

**A/N- So after both Amanda and I had writers block we have finally posted chapter 6. I personally think it's kind of funny. I hope you enjoy and don't forget read and review please! Oh! and one more thing, this chapter is 3rd person, I think the rest of the story is going to be third person. I hope none of yous get confused...**

**- Joely**

**A/N- Joely didn't know how to post it!! Gah! well anyway, NOW we have the chapter up. Enjoy!**

**-Amanda**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Detention**

Rose was walking towards Professor Longbottom's office, after a very stressful day at school, she had most of her classes with the Slytherins. She sighed and and stood in front of the office "Head of Gryffindor" read a sign on the door. She opened the door slowly and peeked in "Welcome, Rose. Come have a seat, we're just waiting for Mr. Malfoy and then we will get started."

* * *

Scorpius was taking his time, dreading the detention ahead of him, when he hears two people deeply in conversation.

"So, when do you think we will be able to pull it off?" came the first voice.

"I think a week from today will do" came another voice.

"Alright Peeves, so next Tuesday it is!" came the first voice, again, excited.

"James, you remind me of the infamous Weasley twins."

"That's a real big compliment coming from you." He laughed.

"It's true."

"Thanks." said James standing proudly, "I have to go, I don't want to get in trouble the first week, maybe the second, but not the first." he said turning.

"Alright then." said Peeves saluting him as he soared high, cackling.

Scorpius heard Peeves' cackle getting closer, not wanting to put up with Peeves' right now, he dashed into another corridor.

8:13 read his watch. _Thirteen minutes late! _He picked up the pace and starting running towards Longbottoms office. He opened the door and saw Rose already sitting opposite Longbottom.

"Fourteen minutes late." came Professor Longbottoms stern voice from behind his desk.

"Sorry Professor, I was on my way up here when I came upon Jam-- I mean two students planning something." he changed his mind and decided not to tell on James, hoping that the prank those two were coming up with were not for him.

"That's no excuse."

"Looks like ferrets can't read watches."Rose mumbled to herself. Whether Professor Longbottom didn't hear it or was pretending not to, Scorpius wasn't sure, all he knew was that he, himself, heard it. He scowled towards her direction, something that Professor Longbottom didn't miss.

"Would you like to add another detention, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir." Scorpius said and Rose giggled to herself.

"Anything you would like to share with us Ms. Weasley?" Professor Longbottom said.

"Nothing, sir." said Rose.

"Good, now that we have cleared things up, your first detention will consist of some lines. Don't worry, next detention will be harder." added Professor Longbottom when he saw Scorpius' satisfied expression, "Take out your quills and some parchment."

Scorpius took out his quill an parchment unwillingly, while Rose did the same.

"What do we have to write, Professor?" asked Rose.

"I will not engage in a duel, nor will I say rude things about others while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.."

Scorpius groaned, "Do we really have to write the 'School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' part?". Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius.

"Yes, you do. Now get started, Rose has already written quite a few lines while you're here complaining." said Professor Longbottom.

"Yes, sir."

_I will not engage in a duel, nor will I say rude things about others while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _They wrote over and over again.

"How many times, sir?" asked Rose.

"As many times as it gets for the two of you to get the point." said Professor Longbottom, distractedly.

"I think I get the point now, Professor. Can I stop?" asked Scorpius, apparently tired. Rose looked over at his paper, "You still have less than half of the parchment written down." she said. "And it's more than enough," Scorpius added.

Rose was about to snap back when Professor Long bottom said "No, you have to keep writing. I have something to do, when I come back you two must have the whole parchment filled. I trust that you two can stay in the same room without getting in more trouble?"

"Yes, Professor." said Rose.

"I guess," muttered Scorpius. _How can I stay in the same room with her without getting distracted. Witches that good-looking shouldn't be a Weasley, much less a daughter of a mudblood and a blood traitor. _Scorpius thought to himself.

Professor Longbottom stepped outside the office and muttered a spell that locked the door.

Scorpius immediately put down his quil and got and made his way to Professor Longbottoms desk and sank into his chair. "Why do the Professor get these comfortable chairs while we get those?" he pointed to the chair Rose was sitting on, "They make my rear end hurt."

Rose sighed and ignored that last comment. Scorpius put his hand behind his head and his feet on top of the desk.

"I'm starving!" he said, suddenly. Rose looked up from her parchment which was almost filled up, "We just got back from dinner!" she said, annoyed.

"Your point?"

"My point is that Professor Longbottom left clear instructions to finish our parchment and all you're doing is complaining and saying that you are starving."

Scorpius ignored her and said with a smirk, "I think I'm going to head down to kitchens and grab a bite to eat, wanna come?"

"No, I don't like eating with rodents around." she said and went back to writing lines.

"Yea, you should keep writing. Apparently you haven't gotten the point of the lines yet. It says 'nor will I say rude things about others'.

"Your not one to be talking" she said.

"I haven't called you a weasel yet, though I was thinking it." he smirked.

_Why does he keep smirking? It's annoying, but for some weird reason I like it. _Rose thought to herself.

"You know you look hot when you're annoyed." _Did I just say that out loud? _Scorpius thought.

_Did he just say that? _She thought. "Excuse me?" she said, blushing.

"You're excused." he said, rather embarrassed. He took his feet off the desk and got up, "I'm going to the kitchen now."

"Whatever," she said looking down, still bushing.

He walked to the door and turned the knob, "He locked it."

"What did you think that he was just going to leave us here with the door open?" she asked.

"Yes-- No-- Maybe."

Rose, once again, went back to her parchment and continued her lines. Scorpius tried a few spells to unlock the door, but he wasn't successful. "Ugh!" he complained aloud.

"Ferrets" Rose muttered, shaking her head.

"Like you can do any better." he challenged.

"Two sickles says I can." she accepted the challenge.

"You're on."

Rose got up and walked up to the door, "_Alohomora!_" she said the incantation quietly. She felt proud of herself when she heard the door click.

"I knew that, I just didn't feel like using it." he said, looking for words.

"Yea, right..." Rose said, sarcastically.

"Don't believe me" he said and walked out the door, "So are you coming or not?" he added.

Rose hesitated. She looked at her parchment and quill and back at Scorpius. "I am almost finished," she mumbled, "I'll go, if you promise to eat and return quickly."

"Sure, sure." he said as he walked away.

_How dare he just walk away like that? _She thought to herself, frustrated. She picked up the pace and caught up to him.

"So are you hungry or are you coming because you can't get enough of me?" he asked, smirking.

"You are so full of yourself." _Yet, with a reason. _"And will you _please _stop smirking, you look like a real big prat." _You might look like a prat, but a good-looking one. Hmm... good thing he can't read minds. _

"Sorry, I can't. I've been told that my smirk adds to my handsomeness." he said, and smirked yet again.

"Yes, ferret, it does..." she said with heavy sarcasm. _Good thing I got my dads sarcasm because he can't tell that I'm bluffing._

"I know you really mean it. You walk so slow, can you pick up the pace, I'm starving!"

They finally reached the kitchen and Rose tickled the pear. "How do you know how to open the door?" he asked her.

"I'm a Weasley, niece of Fred and George Weasley and cousin of James. A better question is how would I not know." she said as she walked inside the kitchen.

As soon as they walked inside they were showered with all sorts of foods. If they hadn't known that House-elves worked in the kitchens they would've thought that the trays holding the food were floating.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, what can Wobbly get for you today?" asked a teeny house-elf.

"Hello Wobbly, I don't want anything, thank you. How many time do I have to tell you to call me Rose?" she asked slightly amused.

"Wobbly is sorry. miss. I will call you Rose now, miss."

"Hey, Wobbly! Can you get me some of everything, I'm starving!" said Scorpius rubbing his stomache.

"Coming right up, sir" Wobbly said as he went and picked up a tray and filled it just like he was told, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Scorpius asked, staring at Wobbly under the tray of food.

"Yes, I'm sure, you're very repetitive, you know?" she said.

Scorpius ignored the last part of the comment and said, "I don't know how you girls do it, you're barely ever hungry and when you do eat, it's only a drop..." he said shaking his head.

Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you, boys, eat so much and never get full."

Scorpius had sat down and Wobbly set the try in front of him. He grabbed a muffin and shoved it into his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, miss" Wobbly asked.

"Yes, Wobbly, I'm sure, but thanks anyways."

"How come you don't say he's repetitive?" said Scorpius, his mouth still full of muffin.

"Haven't your parent taught you not to speak with you mouth full?" she asked , staring at a piece of muffin that had flown out of his mouth and landed on the table, "I think we should be heading back now, I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Oh come on Weasel, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"So is eating food an adventure to you?" she answered with another question.

"Of course, eating food is always an adventure!" he said and gulped down his pumpkin juice, "I guess that'll do, for now," he added.

"Ok, so let's go before your stomach gets us into trouble."

"Bye Mr. Malfoy, sir. Bye Miss Rose." squeaked Wobbly from his place next to the tray.

"Bye, Wobbly." they said, simultaneously.

They left the kitchen and were on their way back to Professor Longbottoms office when they saw Professor Flitwick and Professor Longbottom chatting.

"How do you think Fenrir escaped Azkaban?" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I have no idea, I think I will have to owl Harry and see if they have that under control." replied Professor Longbottom.

Rose stood with her mouth ajar. Scorpius pulled her by the arm into an empty classroom and she snapped out of it. "Did you hear that?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did and I also heard Professor Longbottom talking and if we don't get back in time we're going to get in big trouble. And we have another problem, they're blocking our way.

"Is that what you're worried about? There's an ex Death-Eater on the loose and you're worried that they're blocking our way? Anyway, I know a shortcut to the office. Come one follow me." she ushered him.

They went into a secret corridor that only the Weasleys and Potters knew about. They had reached the office in about three minutes, Rose closed the door, pulled out her wand and locked the door. Both sat down and continued their lines as the conversation they heard sank in.

Rose finished her lines quick and was just sitting, thinking about what she had just heard.

Scorpius, who still had a lot of parchment empty got right to work scribbling, he wrote so fast that his handwriting was eligible.

"I'm never going to finish in time!" he groaned.

"Oh shut up! Here, I'll help you." she walked over to him and muttered a spell. To Scorpius' surprise his parchment was now filled with lines in his handwriting. He just looked at her, speechless. _She just keep getting better and better_ he thought.

"How else do you think Uncle Fred and George used to do lines back in their time?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Oh." was all he said.

Rose grabbed her parchment and picked up his and placed them on Professor Longbottoms desk.

"I always get sleepy when I'm full." said Scorpius, yawning.

"All we have to do is wait until the Professor gets here and we will be able to leave." It was as if her words were magic, Professor Longbottom had just unlocked the door and walked in.

"How did you guys do?" he asked, surprised that they weren't bickering.

"We're both done, the parchments are on top of your desk, Professor," said Rose.

"So, I think that's it. Remember: tomorrow same time, only you will meet me at the greenhouses." Professor Longbottom told them.

They nodded. Scorpius was the first to walk out and make his way down to the dungeons. Rose, on the other hand, wished Professor Longbottom a good night and left to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Tinderblast." Rose told the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Without a word, the Fat lady swung the door open and Rose climbed in to the Gryffindor common room.

To her surprise, Peony was on an armchair waiting for her, Rose guessed.

"So, how was your detention?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, I'm too tired right now." Rose said.

"Oooh, seems like you and Scorpius were very busy tonight." she said with a grin.

Rose just laughed and went to the dormitory, Peony close behind.


	7. Rejection

**A/N: It has nothing to do with this story, but if you haven't watched the HBP trailer, what are you waiting for?! Go! Now! lol. Ok, so back to the story I think you guys might like this one, or maybe not, I dunno it depends on you! lol. I liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Amanda can't say the same because she barely wrote anything in this and the previous chapter, don't blame her, blame the HBP trailer. lol. Third person POV again. Enjoy! And as always don't forget to read and review!**

**P.S.- Poor Scorpius. **

**- Joely**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Rejection.**

The next morning in the Gryffindor common room, Rose had a free period after breakfast, as did Peony.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Peony said with mock sadness, as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"You are my best friend!" said Rose.

"But you haven't told me--" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "--about the you-know-what with you-know-who!"

"Oh that...I said I was going to tell you today, and today hasn't ended has it?"

"Just get on with it!" she said exasperated.

"Okay, okay, quiet down." Rose said.

"So?" she whispered so quietly only Rose could hear.

"Well, you-know-who got there fourteen minutes late, but he didn't get in trouble."

"Uh huh, where is the interesting part?"

"You're making a big deal out of this, we got lines," she flicked up one finger, "Professor Longbottom left the office for a while, Then he said I looked hot when I'm annoyed," Peony raised her eyebrows at that comment, "then he got hungry and we ditched detention and went down to the kitchens--"

"YOU DID WHAT?! And you waited this long to tell me?!" Peony said outraged.

"It wasn't that big of a deal! And will you stop screaming!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay, but how could you keep that from me?"

"Easily. I just didn't tell you."

Peony looked down and said, "How can you call yourself my friend?"

"Wow, Peony... your making way too big of a deal out of this."

"Whatever, just keep going."

"When we were at the kitchen, he pigged out, then on the way back we ran into Professor Flitwick _and _Professor Longbottom, they were talking about some sort of escape from Azkaban." she finished.

"That escape from Azkaban isn't as interesting as your escape from detention!" Peony said, "How did you get back to Professor Longbottom's office?"

Rose shrugged, "Secret passageway. Oh did I mention he doesn't know the spell to unlock a door?'

"Pssh, neither do I."

"How do you _not_ know that spell?" said Rose, Peony shrugged. When Rose finished her story they sat down at the Gryffindor table and began eating lunch, a while later she saw Scorpius walk in with his group of friends.

* * *

Scorpius woke up in a rather good mood today. He did the usual, brushed his teeth, took a bath and admired himself in the mirror for a while. _How can Rose not like me,_ _I'm so handsome... Hmm... maybe I am too full of myself. _

He got dressed and went down to the common room where he was greeted with "How was your detention with the Weasel" from all angles.

He shrugged, "It was a detention, there's nothing more to say." Though there was something to say, the fact that he ditched detention with a Weasley and actually enjoyed himself.

"Aww man, I thought you were gonna say something interesting" Gabriel looked disappointed, "like-- well nevermind..." Gabriel winked at him.

"Well, I bet my life that there was nothing more awful than that detention, on top of it being a detention it was with a Weasel." said Hayden with a disgusted expression, "I've never felt worse for someone in my life..."

"I second that," added Baden.

"You only second that because you like Hayden, you have to admit that the Weasel is pretty hot." said Gabriel.

Scorpius just looked at Gabriel. _How can he say she's hot? She's mine, only I can say that. Well, she's not mine yet, but she will be, soon... hopefully._

Baden looked at Gabriel as if he was going to jinx him. Gabriel, subconsciously, moved away from Baden.

"We have charms now, I think we should get going." said Scorpius, desperate to get off the topic of Rose Weasley.

"But we still have an hour! And besides, we haven't eaten breakfast, and I dunno about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry..." said Baden suddenly aware that he really was hungry.

"I think you're just trying to avoid the topic of the Weasley." whispered Gabriel to Scorpius, so that only he could hear him. Scorpius elbowed him and Gabriel screamed, "Ow, what was that for?" Scorpius acted like if Gabriel wasn't talking to him, and Hayden and Baden just looked at him like if he was crazy.

They went down to the Great Hall with Gabriel in the back talking, apparently to himself because no one was listening.

"Did a Weasel eat your tongue, Scorpius?" asked Gabriel, with a double meaning.

"For the last time, will you _shut_ up!" said Scorpius, his mood changing.

"Scorpius, are you on your period? You've been having some serious mood swings..." asked Gabriel, a little worried.

"I'm just going to ignore you."

They sat down at their usual seats at the Slytherin table, Scorpius having a perfect view of Rose, his mood lightened up.

They all ate rather quickly. Scorpius stretched and rubbed his stomach, he smiled unconsciously as the memory of last night came to him. Gabriel noticed him smile.

"You see what I mean about the mood swings?" Gabriel muttered.

* * *

They went to charms and had to put up with Professor Flitwick trying to teach them a charm, with no luck. The only one that was able to do it was Scorpius and one other Ravenclaw.

After leaving Charms, they went down to the dungeons. "Potions with the Gryffindors," Hayden sighed, and Scorpius' butterflies began to flutter.

"Good afternoon class." came Professor Alasdair's booming voice from the door.

"Good afternoon Professor!" the class chanted.

"Today we will be making Sleeping Draughts, take out the materials that I have written on the board."

"They will come in handy in Professor Binns class." said Gabe and a chorus of laughter followed. "Settle down class" said the Professor, sternly.

The class passed by pretty quickly for both Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius spent the class thinking of Rose and her sarcasm. Rose couldn't help but think of the compliment that Scorpius gave her last night, it made her get distracted from her potion and for the first time Rose didn't get her usual perfect score.

Rose, disappointed of herself, had absolutely no urge of going to detention. Scorpius, on the other hand was thrilled to be able to spend another night with Rose, even though he didn't show it.

* * *

Their task in detention was to re-pot a plant neither knew the name of, and Professor Longbottom forgot to tell them.

Detention, to Rose's pleasure, passed by rapidly. They barely exchanged more than three words, To Scorpius' displeasure, Professor Longbottom never left the class and Rose was in a sour mood throughout the whole detention.

After detention Rose left the greenhouses without wishing Professor Longbottom a good night, something he found strange.

"Hey, Weasley what's eating you?" asked Scorpius, worried.

"Nothing that you would care about." she mumbled.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know." he said trying to lighten up her mood.

"Leave me alone." she growled at him.

"Ouch." he was taken aback by her rudeness, something he didn't know she was capable of.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I always receive a perfect score in Potions." she whined.

"You receive a perfect score in every class, not only Potions." he tried to cheer her up.

"No, I don't" she said, lightening up a little.

"Stop being modest, you're the best in our year. I heard your mother was the best in her year also."

"Yea, she was. Thanks for making me feel better, really."

"No problem, you should take advantage of it because it's not always that I try to make someone feel better."

"Oh shut your mouth." she said, rather amused.

"Why don't you shut it for me?" asked Scorpius as he stepped up to her and leaned in for the kiss.

_What is he doing?! _She thought. She backed up, stunned. "I have to go-- I'm tired-- ...sorry" she stuttered. She literally ran back to the Gryffindor Tower the whole way.

"Uh! What did I just do? I'm so stupid! And she denied, she didn't want to... maybe the rumors aren't true." It was Scorpius' turn to be in a sour mood. He made his way down to the dungeons looking down to the floor. _Why did I do that? _Scorpius felt rejected for the first time in his life.

"What's up, Scorp?" asked Gabe. Scorpius, who wasn't in the mood for anything, ignored Gabe and went straight to his four poster bed.

Meanwhile, Rose, who was still stunned and was shaking made her way to the dormitory thanking God that Peony was fast asleep and didn't have to tell her until the morning, hoping that it would be enough time to get her act together.

* * *

**(A/N We have 1302 hits and no reviews...how sad, we even have chapter 8 done, but we won't post it until we get atleast one more review.**

_-Amanda_**)**


	8. Bonding

**A/N- Ok, so here you have it chapter 8! Hope you enjoy and as always I'd love to hear what you guys think so please R&R!  
**

_**- Joely**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Bonding**

Peony was sure to set her alarm clock so that she can interrogate Rose first thing in the morning. And sure enough at 7:00 am her alarm clock went off.

"Rose, Rose! Wake up!" she nudged Rose hard on the side.

"Go away..." mumbled Rose half asleep as she waved Peony away.

"I will not go away until you fill me in, so if you want me to do something like throw freezing water on you or hang you in the air by your ankle I suggest you get up... now." urged Peony.

"You better not throw water on me, Hugo does it to me all the time." she said as she covered her face with her pillow.

"I'm going to have to if you don't get up." she threatened, "Or is there something you don't want to tell me? Come on, you know you can tell me anything! Was it that bad?" she said, calming down now, she didn't want to obligate Rose into telling her if she didn't want to.

"Actually it was, or it wasn't, I'm not sure..." she said sitting up now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peony asked, concerned.

"No-- Yes, I think I have to talk about it in order to have some peace of mind." she said quietly.

"Ok then, I'm all ears." she said cupping her ear.

"Well, after Potions class I was a bit in a bad mood because I didn't get a perfect score. In detention I barely talked at all and just did what I had to, when we left I guess Scorpius noticed my being upset and he went and sort of comforted me. Actually, he surprised me. He said things that made me feel better, that's a first coming from Scorpius." Rose took a deep breath looked at Peony and continued, "And he tried to kiss me--" Rose stopped to see if Peony was going to interrupt but that was the last thing on Peony's mind, Peony's face was full of understanding. "But I didn't let him," Rose continued, seeing as Peony wasn't going to interrupt, "I wanted to, I think. But I couldn't, I'm only thirteen and I know nothing about love, I've never felt it before, I dunno I guess I'm just really confused." she finished with a sigh.

"I think you should do what you think is right. No one can tell you what you should do, because you are the only one that actually knows. If you really like him, and you think he won't hurt then _I _think you should definitely go for it." she suggested.

"Thanks Peony." she said and hugged her best friend, "I still don't know what I'm going to do, though."

"You're a smart girl, I know you'll make the right choice." They both laughed.

* * *

Scorpius woke up with mixed feeling, some consisting of embarrassment, anger, sadness and shame. He was embarrassed to actually make a move and get rejected. Angry because he actually thought he had a chance and he ended up making a fool of himself. He was sad because he really like her, and to not have her feel the same way is awful. He is ashamed of himself because now Rose is most likely going to tell everyone and ruin his reputation, although he doesn't really care he just acts the way he does because that's how he was brought up by his father.

"I guess I knew all along that she doesn't like me, but to have it confirmed..." he mumbled to himself, "Now detention is going to be worse..." He got out of bed, wanting to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think of Rose, but he failed miserably. He imagined Rose sound asleep, the sun gleaming on her bright red hair. _That's not helping _he thought.

_I can't give up just yet, maybe I can make her like me...? It's a long shot, but it's worth a try. _

He tried to come up with ideas on how he can get her to like him. Maybe if he acts like himself, and not like the arrogant prat she knows him as.

* * *

Rose had made her decision, she was going to tell him the truth, she doesn't know exactly when but she is going to tell him. She went down to the Great Hall along with Peony, Digby and Cassidy. She hadn't seen much of her two friends lately, they were avoiding her.

"Hey Rose, Peas." Digby said.

"Do not call me Peas." Peony said through gritted teeth.

"What have you two been up to?" Rose asked.

"Nothing really, the same as you, school, homework, except I don't have detentions…"

"Shut up."

"Someone's grumpy today." said Cassidy.

"No, I'm not. And besides, even if I was I would have a reason, every night a detention…" Rose lied.

They served their food and started to eat. Rose hardly ate, when the owls the arrived Rose received two separate letters, one from her parents (which was the thickest), and one from her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry. She opened the one from her parents first, they weren't too mad, at least they didn't send a howler. Her dad, once again, told her not to get too close to Scorpius, "Too late." she murmured.

Her aunt Ginny and uncle Harry weren't mad at all, they were relieved James hadn't tried anything…yet. Her uncle Harry told her about the escape from Azkaban, Aunt Ginny told her that Teddy and Victoire were going to hogsmeade. They all finished their letter's with love.

"Peony, you can come to our house for Christmas." Rose said, and shared a secretive look with Peony.

"Yay! Are you all going to be stuffed up at your grandparents house again?"

"Nope, we're staying at uncle Harry's this year--"

"Hello, Rose." said her cousin Al, brightly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Rose.

"James said that he wouldn't pull nothing on me. Oh the joy." Albus replied.

"Really? His first prank is always on you…I wonder who he's doing it on this year." said Peony.

"Rumor has it that it's one of the kids from Malfoy's group. Most likely him, James just avoided the question when I asked him." Albus shrugged, "As long as it's not me, I don't mind."

But Rose did mind, for some reason, James' pranks weren't lethal…At least not the one's that she's seen. Rose looked over at the Slytherin table unconsciously, Scorpius was rather down. He looked sad, or embarrassed...?

"Rose? Hello?" Albus said waving his hand in front of Rose's blank face.

"Wha--Oh--I hardly got any sleep last night that's all." Rose said, receiving strange looks from all them, with the exception of Peony.

* * *

Scorpius made his way to the Great Hall and ate breakfast in the same manner. And to his surprise (though he didn't complain) no one commented on his 'mood swing'. He was rather grateful that they ignored him, something that on any other day would have annoyed him.

Throughout the whole day he didn't say not one word, he thought that he would lose his ability of speaking pretty soon, until came time for double Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than the Gryffindors. He was dreading third and fourth period, he knew that he had to try with Rose, but he wanted to hold it off a little longer.

When he walked in the classroom he saw Rose and three of her friends sitting together, he tried to ignore her but found it rather difficult. He found himself staring at her constantly.

* * *

"Glad to see you're in a better mood Ms. Weasley." said Professor Longbottom, "Sorry I can't say the same for you, Mr. Malfoy." he added with a confused expression.

_Is it that obvious?_ Scorpius thought.

"Thank you Professor." Rose replied.

"Please take a seat, You'll be polishing trophies today." Professor Longbottom said while looking in a cupboard, he found two towels and handed one to each, "There will be no need for magic." he added with an entertained expression. He decided to make them polish the trophies hoping for them to find out about each others family and their past, and possibly get along better.

"Stand aside," said Professor Longbottom as he murmured an incantation and a large table was placed in the middle of his office. "This should be good enough," he added as he lifted all the trophies onto the table with the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Two chairs appeared on either side of the table.

Rose and Scorpius made their way to the table and sat down, Sorpius was looking at the large amount of trophies that needed to be polished.

Rose picked up a very dusty plaque, it was made from Ash (Rose was able to tell because it was the same wood as her dads wand) and it had the Hogwarts emblem on the top "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" it read. 'Quidditch' was centered at the top of the plaque in bright gold. 'Gryffindor champions of 1995-1996." was placed right under the word 'Quidditch', in maroon. There were four lists, the first being the Gryffindor quidditch team followed by the Ravenclaws, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Four names, out of all, stood out to her: Captain and seeker of Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Keeper: Ronald Weasley, Chaser: Ginevra Weasley and Seeker of Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.

"Your father was a seeker?" Rose asked, her eyes still on the plaque.

Scorpius, surprised, took his eyes off the trophy he was polishing and looked up at Rose. "Yes," was his simple answer.

"Oh," said Rose who had taken her eyes off of the plaque and looked at Scorpius whose eyes were on the trophy again.

"I know you are mad at me because of what happened yesterday and I'm sorry, I truly am." she said not taking her eyes off him him, "I read something the other day and it got me wondering something," she added seeing as he wasn't going to talk, "what role did your family play in the war against Lord Voldemort?" she blurted out the question unable to wait any longer, she didn't want to make him tell her because they just met and he was upset with her, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, he didn't mean to sound cold.

"Nothing really, I was just curious but it's okay if you don't want to tell me--"

Scorpius starting twirling the towel with his fingers, "I will tell you." he said, twirling the towel faster, what if she decides to stop talking to him because of his family's past? It was a risk he was going to take. She had a hold on him, like she can make him tell her anything she would like to know.

Rose sat there patiently waiting for him to start, while still polishing trophies.

Scorpius told her everything about his family, starting with Lucius getting locked up in Azkaban to Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore. "My father wasn't able to go through with it, and I think he's changed drastically ever since. I've heard stories of things he's done and I look at him now and would think that he was a different person." he finished, while placing a trophy on the table and starting on another one.

"I'm sorry..." was all Rose could say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured her, forgetting completely that he was bothered by what happened the previous night.

Rose continued polishing trophies, the pile getting smaller and smaller, as the information sunk in. _So that's why my dad and Uncle Harry don't get along with Scorpius' dad._

To Rose, at first, Scorpius was an arrogant prat, but as time passed and she spent more time with him her opinion about him changed, besides the fact that she had possibly fallen in love with him. To Rose, at first, Scorpius was an arrogant prat, but as time passed and she spent more time with him her opinion about him changed, besides the fact that she had possibly fallen in love with him. Possibly? No. More like definitely. At least what she thought was love, she had never experienced it before but she felt how they described love in muggle movies. And it felt good.

Scorpius couldn't believe how his feelings for Rose had escalated, when he first laid eyes on her he hated her. Now, he felt the complete opposite. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, something he thought he had felt before with Hayden, but it turns out that the first time he fell in love was now, with Rose Weasley. Love, it was a strange thing to Scorpius he never thought he would feel this way about a person, much less a Weasley, it was so strong that it was almost tangible.

They both were so deep into thought that they had forgotten all about the trophies, Professor Longbottom, and that they were sitting across from each other.

Snapping out of it Rose continued with the trophies. "Almost done," she said, pulling Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, grabbing the towel he had dropped without noticing and continued polishing the trophies.

"How can one school have so many trophies?" said Scorpius, for small talk.

"This school is quite old and it was inhabited by great witches and wizards, which would be the reason for all the trophies."

"How do you always know everything?" Scorpius asked, with a smile on his face.

Rose shrugged, "Books, they're things filled with pages on the inside and are usually used for reading, have you ever heard of them?"

Scorpius looked dumbfounded, "I'm not sure," he joked and both laughed.

Professor Longbottom heard the laughter and looked up from his desk and sure enough saw the two laughing, together. Not wanting to interrupt the mood he busied himself with something else.

"Well, that's the last one." Rose said, placing the last trophy on the pile.

"Phew. I've never seen more trophies in my life." added Scorpius, Rose laughed.

"Looks like the two of you have finished, you may go now." Professor Longbottom told them.

They walked outside and Scorpius said, "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately..." Rose joked.

"Ha ha, you are so funny." Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Bye," Rose said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," Scorpius whispered too late for Rose had already walked away.

Scorpius touched his cheek where Rose had kissed him and smiled. He walked away and let out a loud "Yes!"


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know, it's been a VERY long time! Almost a year!

But me and Joely are rereading the fic and writing a new one right away! We might repost it, we might not. Depends. Feel free to send us hate reviews or whatever. We deserve it.

-- Amanda

PS: New chapter will be up soon, I swear! :D


End file.
